villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Asia
Master Asia, also known as the Undefeated of the East, is the central antagonist of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. He was a martial artist and Gundam Champion. He was also an honorable warrior. Biography ''Mobile Fighter G Gundam: 7th Fight'' Master Asia, or rather Shuuji Kurosu fought in the 7th Gundam Fight as the Gundam Fighter for Neo-Japan using Yamato Gundam as seen in the manga of the same name. Shuuji fought the individual members of the-then-to-be Shuffle Alliance in the Gyuana Highlands. After his battles with them, they become friends and came to the rescue of Neo-Germany's Gundam Fighter, Wolf Heinrich, who was being unfairly attacked by both Delos Argos and Hell Snake's Gundams at once. After they were defeated, Shuuji faced off with Heinrich and ultimately failed to defeat him due to the mirage-like abilities of Wolf's Gundam. Afterwards, Wolf Heinrich and Shuuji went to the Gyuana Highlands to train and compete. Here, Shuuji refined Tohoufuhai and developed the Sekiha Tenkyoken. Wolf and Shuuji had an exchange as friendly rivals and promised to face each other in the Gundam Fight Finals. A man by the name of Dr. Chaos, leading a terrorist force of the same name, created a force of Death Army machines and gigantic Mobile Armor which he attempted to use to disrupt the Gundam Fight. The Shuffle Alliance, with the newfound power of their Shuffle Crests, fought against him and he was defeated by Shuuji. Unfortunately, as that happened right in the middle of the finals, Shuuji and company were de facto disqualified due to their failure to reach the designated country by the appointed time, and Wolf Heinrich became the champion of the Gundam Fight. Because of that, Shuuji was dismissed as the Gundam Fighter of Neo-Japan, chose to leave, instead became the Gundam Fighter of Neo-Hong Kong, and assumed the name of Master Asia. Meeting Domon Kasshu and the 12th Gundam Fight In the Gundam Fights that followed, Master Asia perfected his style and in F.C. 48, he adopted the eight year-old boy, Domon Kasshu, as his student. Domon had run away from home and sneaked on board a ship that carried Master Asia, who admired him and sought to learn his skills. Master Asia decided to shelter Domon and agreed to teach him Tohoufuhai. The Champion of the 9th through 11th Gundam Fight was Neo-England's, Gentle Chapman. Dismayed by the shift from martial arts to beam weapons as a result of Gentle Chapman's victories, Master Asia used GF13-001NH Kowloon Gundam and Tohoufuhai and succeeded in proving the power of martial arts with his victory in the 12th Gundam Fight. In his years as a Gundam Fighter, Master Asia watched the Earth continue to decay and battles between the Gundam Fighters inflict unprecedented damage upon the planet. He resolved that mankind's influence must be removed in order to purify the Earth. Because of that, and possibly because of the mental power of the Devil Gundam, he came to the conclusion that humanity must be destroyed so that the Earth might return to its natural environment. ''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' Master Asia first appeared assisting Domon and Rain Mikamura in Shinkjuku from a pair of Death Army Suits. Master Asia briefly appeared veiled in a tanish grey cloak and face wrap which hid his identity, but after he revealed his skills, Domon quickly identified him as Master Asia. He then exchanged with Domon their traditional litany: "Look the East is burning red!" Master Asia explained that he had been coordinating the defense of Shinjuku, but that it went badly. In a counterattack, Domon launched Master Asia in his Kowloon Gundam's Chokyu Haoh Den'iedan Super Attack. That blasted him through most of the Death Army, and caused them to retreat. Domon, Rain, and Master Asia returned and planned further defense. Master Asia, however, was working in secret with the Death Army. Rain discovered that and he captured her. He carefully hinted to Domon about Rain's disappearance, but Domon did not realize what happened. Eventually, after he followed Master Asia, Domon discovered that he was the one who was responsible. Master Asia attempted to recruit Domon into the Death Army, but his persuasions failed. Master Asia sent Chibodee Crocket, George de Sand, Sai Saici, and Argo Gulskii to fight Domon, as they have all had been converted to his service by DG Cells. Master Asia attacked in his Master Gundam, and he and Domon battled. Master Asia's victory seemed assured, however, his efforts were thwarted by the Shuffle Alliance, who appeared and attacked him. While initially, they were unsuccessful in defeating Master Asia, the Shuffle Alliance opted to sacrifice themselves in a Kamikaze Attack in order to stop him and purify the DG Cells from Chibodee and company, and, in doing so, they passed on their Shuffle Crests to the four and they became the new Shuffle Alliance. Master Asia showed some sadness at the loss of his former comrades, and fearing his loss, summoned the Devil Gundam to attack. The battle was fierce, and Domon nearly defeated the Devil Gundam, but the image of his smiling brother's face appears in his mind, and prevented him from finishing it. Master Asia then retreated along with the Devil Gundam and Kyoji Kasshu. Master Asia appeared again in his old training grounds, the Guyana Highlands as the Shuffle Alliance and Domon trained there. They clashed with the Devil Gundam several times, and upon realizing that he was the true master of the Devil Gundam, Domon denounced Master Asia, and proclaimed that he was no longer his master. Once again, Master Asia and the Devil Gundam battled Domon, and, once again, Domon would have been defeated were it not for the intervention of an outsider, in that case, Schwarz Bruder. After Domon was rescued, Master Asia and the Devil Gundam traveled to the designated country for the Gundam Fight's Finals, Neo-Hong Kong. At Neo-Hong Kong, Master Asia appeared dramatically as one of the Final Gundam Fighters in the Tournament's lineup. Chairman Wong Yunfat, whom Master Asia worked with, declared that it was up to Domon and Master Asia to performing the opening to the Gundam Fight. In a tense moment, the two shared the litany once again, and opened the Gundam Fight with the final lines: "Look, the East is burning red!" Despite his altered viewpoint, Master Asia continued to respect Domon, and, while he and Wong schemed in order to defeat him, Master Asia was determined to do so in an honorable way. While Master Asia would not hesitate to throw tough odds against Domon, he did so only to test Domon's resolve and ability to win. When Domon was set up to fight Schwarz Bruder, Master Asia feared that he was not ready, and he summoned Domon to a devastated area of Neo-Hong Kong in order to further train him. By that time, Wong and Master Asia had an increased falling out as Master Asia more and more regarded Wong's tactics as unfair and dishonorable. Wong had thus decided that Master Asia had fulfilled his role in his plans and thus sent Gundam Heads to kill both of them as they fought. Master Asia saved Domon, but the two fell into an underground cavern and Master Asia's leg was injured. The two managed to escape from their predicament and Master Asia finally explained to Domon the reason for his actions. He told Domon that the Gundam Fight was what was destroying the Earth. The blatant disregard for the land on which it took place, the outright exemption of damage to cities, buildings, and the environment from being in any way criminal, as long as it was due to the Gundam Fight. He cited the vast city ruins around them as an example of that. Master Asia then taught Domon his ultimate technique, the Sekiha Tenkyoken. Master Asia and Domon engaged in a final battle on Lantau island. There, Master Asia said that he wanted Domon to be the core of the Devil Gundam, and explained that he had used the Finals in order to make him strong enough for that role. Domon could not accept that. Instead, when Schwarz pulled Kyoji out of the Devil Gundam, Domon killed him, and thus stopped the Devil Gundam. Master Asia said that was unforgivable, attacked, and ultimately paralyzed the God Gundam with a new technique, the Juuni Ouhouhai. While Domon was paralyzed, Master Asia gave his full conclusion, that humanity was destroying the Earth and that the Devil Gundam would remove man's detrimental influence, and then regenerate the planet. He then explained how the Ultimate Gundam evolved into the Devil Gundam. Domon sensed Master Asia's sadness and reminded him that humanity was a part of nature and that to destroy it, was to destroy nature's balance. The two clashed with their Sekiha Tenkyoken's. Domon's overwhelmed Master Asia enough to knock him back, then Domon finished the battle, and defeated Master Asia by combining the Sekiha Tenkyoken with his own God Finger (Erupting Burning Finger) for the Sekiha Tenkyo God Finger attack. After Master Asia was defeated, Domon held in his arms. Master Asia revealed that he had a terminal illness (which also prevented him from being able to replace Kyoji as the Devil Gundam's life core unit) and opened his shirt to reveal that he never once had any DG Cells in his body and that everything that he did was through his own will. Master Asia said that he learned what a terrible mistake that he was going to make, and that mankind was indeed a necessary part of nature. Master Asia declared Domon the only true King of Hearts and then he asked him to recite the litany once again: "Look, the East is burning red!" They finished reciting it, and, as the sun rose, Master Asia remarked on its beauty, then died. Master Asia made one last appearance after his death during the battle with Grand Master Gundam. He appeared and encouraged Domon to fight on, alongside all of those whom Domon loved that had fallen, Kyoji, Schwarz, and his mother, Mikino Kasshu. Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Ninjas Category:Master of Hero Category:Tragic Category:Elderly Category:Redeemed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Amoral Category:Misanthropes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Terrorists Category:Scapegoat Category:Protective Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Neutral